Enzo Jonas
Enzo Jonas was a suspect in the murder investigations of his mother, baker Albertina Thenard, in One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past) and Inspector Jaubert in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Enzo is a 22-year-old resistance fighter. He has short and curly blond hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He wears a red jacket over a white shirt with a green loosed tie. In his first appearance, it is known that Enzo drinks Château Piquette, reads Victor Hugo and sings. In his second appearance, he sports a bruise on his chest and it is discovered that he knows self-defense and military history and eats canned pork. Events of Criminal Case One Dead More Enzo became a suspect after he approached the player and Maddie, saying the victim was a horrible person. He explained the victim sneered at him when he asked her to join the resistance. It aggravated him that she flourished under Mayor Lawson's rule, appearing fatter everytime she went to the homeless camp to sell bread. When asked about the homeless camp, Enzo explained that the Crystal Palace from the World Exhibition became a temporary shelter for people who lost their homes and fortunes during Justin's rule, prompting the player and Maddie to take a look around. Enzo was spoken to again after it was discovered that he was the victim's son. The only reason he did not tell them this, was because he despised his mother and everything she stood for. It even went to the point of Enzo changing his name to disassociate himself from his greedy mother, who mocked the ideals of the resistance. In the end, Enzo was found innocent after the team incarcerated Adelia Baldwin for Albertina's murder. But Maddie and the player needed to find him after getting word from Inspector Jaubert that he was going to look for resistance members at the homeless camp, having already arrested Katherine Woolf. They eventually found him with Giulietta Capecchi, with news regarding the Justice Corps' actions. They were planning a mass execution of political prisoners, such as Katherine, with Justin himself planning to announce it at the Justice Day celebrations. Best Laid Plans Enzo became a suspect in Inspector Jaubert's murder after the detectives found proof that Enzo was spying on the inspector. Although Enzo despised the inspector, he claimed that he only had heard of the murder as he had not watched him during the time of the murder. Later, Isaac and the player confronted Enzo about the assassination plan he had in mind. Enzo claimed that Lawson deserved to die rather than to be locked up and he claimed that Jaubert never knew of the plan and he kept up his alibi that he had never seen him. Despite Giulietta being proven guilty of Inspector Jaubert's murder, she let slip that she had an accomplice, causing Enzo to reveal himself despite Giulietta's warnings. He told them that they were at the town square to prepare the plan. When Inspector Jaubert caught them and was then murdered, Enzo helped Giulietta cover up the murder. When it was revealed by Charlie that the Flying Squad was arrested by Lawson, Isaac told them both to run despite their willingness to help them. Trivia *Enzo is a reference to Enjolras from the novel Les Misérables and the musical it inspired. **Furthermore, he is modeled after the same character portrayed by Aaron Tveit in the [[Wikipedia:Les Misérables (2012 film)|2012 film adaptation of Les Misérables]]. Case appearances *One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past) *Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past) *Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery EJonasMOTP.png|Enzo, as he appeared in One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past). EJonasMOTPC230.png|Enzo, as he appeared in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). AThenardMOTPV.png|Albertina Thenard, Enzo's late mother. EJonasMOTPMC228.jpg EJonasMOTPMC230.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:Resistance members